The beggening of a annoying stay
by dragonqueenc
Summary: I have come to annoy the monkey team! So bring you and your OC's! And help us!
1. Dragon in the hole!

Me: I'm bored

D.Wing: I don't care! Just do what ever you're doing!

Me: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! LIGHT WING!

L.Wing: dragonqueenc does not own SRMTHFG just the OC's and the story plot.

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!

D.Wing: So she barks

Me: WHAT!!!! 

Dark Wave (Haven't used him in a while) was listing to a C.D by Toby Mac and as the last song ended he heard a small knock on the door. He reached for the door knob and BAM! The door was knocked down and he was knocked into the opposite door. "Ummm…Sorry Dark Wave!" Said dragonqueenc, He held up his thumb in an I'm Ok! sign.

After Sammie scrapped him off the wall he asked "What are you doing here?" "Can't an author see her OC's?" Dragon asked hurtly. He just stared "So…Zimner how's your luv life?" Dark Wave asked. Dragon snickered at Sammie and Zimner as both blushed. Neither of them spoke. "Zimner and Sammie are _together_" Dragon told him "Ohh!" Was all he could say. "SO? Have you brought any of those other crazy authors?" He asked "first off their not crazy! Except some of them, but that's not the point! Second off I'm asking them at the end of the story!" dragon told him annoyed, because he insulted her author friends.

Dragon got Zimner to check for any signs of OC life. Some things he found were so disturbing that I will not type it down. He finally found Codi in her room listening to her radio and singing along. Dragon knocked on her door. Codi anwenserd the door and did one of those girly screams and so did Dragon (The announcer guy shall pay for this.).

They ate diner and the original hyper force was probably sitting there wondering who are these people? Who are these people?" Sprx asked. Never mind. "This is Dragon, the author of this story, this is Sammie her friend, and this is Zimner her OC that she made a friend, because he's not real." Codi explained. "Hey! I resent that!" Zimner complained "Oh! Stow it!" Codi shouted at him. When they were done eating they went to bed.

Me: Just asked and your OC's and you will be in.

D.Wing: Review!!!!

L.Wing: Save me from this place!

Me: (Comes in after a few seconds of leaving) what is done, is done!

D.Wing: What did you do?

Me: Let's just say that I don't think that the announcer guy will be here for a while!

D.Wing/L.Wing: (Scarred out of their minds)


	2. The kiddnaping to where?

Me:IHAVENOTHINGBETTERTODOSOINJOYANOTHERUPDATE!

Sammie, looking madly at a puzzle. Trying to figure out where the next piece was to go. "URHG!!! Every Thousand piece puzzle is so hard!" She shouted at the sleeping world.

Zimner was reading a book called my girlfriend is a pyro luving maniac, and Dragon was playing dance, dance revolution and was dancing to "Video killed the radio star" (I don't really like that song, but I am good at that one!).

Codi was trying to sleep until the alarm came on. She groaned and pulled out a remote, a little scanner light thingy scanned her and she chose an out fit. The out fit appeared and it was a Blue tank top, a short blue jean skirt with brown leggins, a pair of blue laceless shoes, a blue chocker with a brown star on it, a white wrist band with black tips on the top, on the black part, in white it says STELLAR on the bottom part it says KART, on the white part, it had a black star on it. (I have that wrist band!), and her hair was put in a brown pony tail.

Dragon was in her mutant form while Sammie and Zimner were in their regular form. "So? What's the danger?" Dragon asked Gibson. "It's a…" He never got to finish, because a giant formless monster came up in front of them "formless monster" He completed. Dragon, Sammie, and Zimner jumped in their jets. Dragons was a sky blue one, with red flames on the side, and dark blue tinted windows. Sammie's was an orange one, with black flames on the side, and black tinted windows. And Zimner's was a green one, with brown flames on the side, and brown tinted windows.

The formless monster was obviously a diversion to get Dragon, Sammie, and Zimner. This worked unfortunately. A ship plucked up the three ships, which they didn't know that Dragon was in her mutant form fortunately. They took an mad Sammie and a ticked off Zimner while Dragon escaped and hide somewhere in the ship that wasn't heading to the Cathedral of Bones? Where tha heck is it going?

Me: Review!

L.Wing: Please come if you want with an OC!

D.Wing: Review real soon!


	3. Mutation

Me: Me got guests!

D.Wing: GRRR! Not him!

Me: Be nice.

D.Wing: BUT! What if she asks me to hurt him?

Me: don't do it! Unless the author asks.

D.Wing: Dang!

Codi was watching the door until BANG! The door was knocked down…again. As the dust cleared it showed M.L (Monkyluver) and her OC Chelsie. "Nice of you to drop by! And we better run or we'll be dead." Codi told. They ran to their rooms (Clover and M.L know where there rooms are from other stories.).

After Dark Wave was…Forced to fix the door Misuko (XxXxChibiMitsukoxXxX) and her OC Junlena showed up and CODI forced John to show them their rooms and they had dinner.

D.Wing, L.Wing, and Codi slept in the Main room, because they felt like it. At 3 'O' clock in the morning there was a knock at the door. A bleary eyed Codi anwenserd the door. Who stood there? You may ask. It was Tiku and Lili. (Which if Tiku is reading this; I should not have let you dance with Lili because you won't let it go. So! If Lili is reading this A thousand Apologies to you from me. So I'll make Tiku do something he doesn't want to do!) Codi was really grumpy so she barked orders at Tiku which he did because she scared him "TAKE THE STUPID LUGGAGE AND TAKE UP STAIRS!!!!" They ran to their rooms in pure terror. And Codi happily went to sleep.

At breakfast the next day (D.Wing: E.C.T (Empress Caroline of Tamara) can I hurt Tiku? PLEASE! Me: I told you only if she asks! Sorry! On with the story!) Dark Wing was growling at Tiku, because of what he did at the wedding. With breakfast over with they told the guest that Dragon, Zimner, and Sammie was kidnapped. "What?" M.L gasped. Tiku who really didn't care was looking in a mirror. Lili pushed him into a bucket and he fell in. Gibson ran over and asked Lili "Why did you do that!?" "Because he was being annoying" She explained "Not that! Why did you have to throw him in the bucket? That had very expensive and rare liquid in it!" Gibson screamed at her. Tiku lifted his head out of the bucket and Lili was bursting out laughing. "What?" He asked. All she did was point at the mirror. He looked and "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. His hair was pink.

Dragon was running away from the guards and into a door. She locked it and looked around. She walked awhile until she saw something that wanted to make her cry. She saw a machine painfully testing on mutants. She tried to get to her brethren, but there was glass in front of her which of course prevented her from getting any closer. Dragon watched the pain and listened to scream after scream and she felt the anger rising and rising in her until her mutant from got a hold of her and she started to act like an animal. She threw, broke, and destroyed everything site.

Sammie and Zimner were chained to a metal bed and were left struggling to get free. They tiered and then the beds started to move. "What's happening?" Sammie yelled "I don't know!" Zimner yelled. Their eyes widened when they saw a laser, needles, stammers, and Barbie dolls. They then did the only thing they could/wanted to do. They screamed at the top of their lungs!

Dragon saw Sammie and Zimner get closer and closer to the mutater. Well that's what she called it. Their screams of terror pained her. She started to scratch at the glass until she felt an invisible door knob. She turned it felling stupid as her animal side stopped controlling her and ran to the control pad. Sammie and Zimner saw her and they keep screaming. She kept pushing buttons until stopped completely just as the laser was about to get Sammie. They all sighed with relief. They saw a bright light and they were engulfed init. Dragon looked at Sammie and Zimner and screamed. They looked at her then at each other then they screamed.

"I can't trace the signal!" Junlena complained. Dark Wing was about to punch Tiku because he wouldn't shut up and stop complaining about his hair. Until the screen came on. It showed shadows and a pair of red eyes. "_I have your little friends. If you come for them they shall perish!" _A dark voice came on. Codi knew she knew that voice, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. The screen went off and they planned.

Me: What happened to us?

Sammie: WHAT! YOU'RE THE AUTHOR AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHATS NEXT!?

Zimner: REVIEW!!!!


	4. Robot Monkeys!

Dragon, Sammie, and Zimner each looked in a mirror. Dragon looked like a blue robot monkey with Mystical ocean dark blue eyes, Dark blue heart on my stomach, same dark blue choker (Necklace) with a sky blue tiger head pendant on it, Dark blue strip down back, and a dark blue tip on the end of her tail. She figured out how to use her weapons, so it changes to different claws any claws anywhere!

Sammie was a brown monkey with an orange strip down her back, Hazel eyes, Orange heart stripe on her stomach, and an orange tip on her tail. She also figured out her weapon, and it was hammers.

Zimner was a green monkey with blue eyes, red strip on back, a red flame on stomach, and a red tip on tail. His weapon is flame guns which Sammie of coarse is jealous!

Dragon was angry that not only have they been changed into Robot Monkeys, but now they have to find the person responsible and make them change them back.

They walked down a hall and they found a door that lead to the person and when they opened it they saw…

Me: O.O"!

D.Wing: Your…Mind…Is…Twisted…

Me: No…Sammie's is!

Sammie: I'll take that as a complement!

Zimner: REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	5. Dead

Me: UPDATESHOIN!!!!!

D.Wing: That was so lame Dragon

Me: NO IT WASN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D.Wing: I'm not going to argue with a cave woman

Me: Why you little!

L.Wing: Umm…READ on!

Everyone was on the robot pacing; hoping a miracle would come, until a knock came from the door. Dark Wave went to answer it then he flew back; because, of course, the door flew off. There stood a grey monkey and a girl that looked just like Dragon, but she was red! "Who the heck are you?" Sammy asked "I am alternate-dragonqueenc, and this is Blade. Blade100 let Dragon borrow him." A.D said (YEAH! I'll just call her that!)

Dragon stared at the red eyes for what seemed like an eternity (Even though it was for like five seconds) the figure steeped out from the shadows to reveal…Kale? There she stood blonde hair, same skin; same voice, same pink and purple dress, but why were her eyes red? "So? Dark side? Why?" Dragon asked "Well it all started five weeks ago." Kale started.

_(Flash Back)_

_Kale was walking in her and Codi's secret garden. She steeped in something and she looked down. Her yellow eyes were filled with horror! Black goo was crawling all over her body. And when it wrapped it's self around her body her eyes turned red and she had an evil smirk across he face._

_(End Flash Back)_

Dragon had an angry look on her face. "NOBODY TURNS MY OC'S EVIL BUT ME!!!!" Dragon screamed. Kale smirk grew larger. "It's much too late now! My pathetic other self is long gone now!" Kale laughed mincingly "Skeleton King will pay!" Dragon screeched.

Blade was trying really hard not to laugh at Tiku and his pink hair. A.D on the other hand was…not. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! OH! MY! GOSH!!!! WHAT IS THAT THING ON YOUR HEAD!? HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" She mocked out loud. "Oh! Shut Up!" Tiku barked at her. "Awww! Come on Tiku! Have some fun!" Lili told him. Before he could speak the screen came on. It showed a figure in the dark, but they could see Dragon, Sammie, and Zimner all beaten and worn out. "You'll never win!" The voice said out loud "Good…will…always…win…Kale…" Dragon said weakly and then she and the others blacked out. Kale grabbed them and dragged them off. Codi was on the verge of tears. "No…" She whispered. They traveled there and made it in five minuets.

"Now! Haw will I make this mutant pay?" Kale asked herself out loud. "KALE!!!" Codi screamed. Kale smirked evil at her sister "I'm not Kale anymore! I'm known as Jet Streak!" Kale said. Tiku started to snicker. "IS that funny to you!?" Kale screamed at him. He stopped snickering "No ma'm" he said.

Skeleton King popped out from behind the throne. "Pathetic Simians! Prepare to die!" HE yelled. "YOU!!! You did this?" Codi screeched at him "yes I did!" He aid proudly. "YAAAA!!!" Codi jumped with her swords and missed him by an inch. They fought like there was no tomorrow! (Five hours later) Codi made one fatal leap and her swords got caught in the wall. S.K held up his staff and…Stabbed her through the heart!

Kale's eyes turned back to yellow. Her eyes had tears in them. She stabbed S.K in his thigh, but unfortunately Cole and Ginger got him out.

Codi was sitting against the wall clutching her heart. Brain ran over to her (Yes and their together in this one!) He held her up by his hand. She turned to him with her mouth full of blood. "I…Luv…You!" She managed to say before she turned her face and stared at nothing with bottomless pools of sadness.

Codi was in her room set on her bed while the others were thinking of what to do. "Maybe we should burry her on her home planet! She'd like that." Tiku suggested (Wow! He actually made a good suggestion!) "Yeah!" Blade agreed. Everyone agreed that that's what they were going to do.

They heard a noise behind the door like the rustling of wings. They opened the door to reveal two robot monkeys with giant angel wings. One was a pure white and one was pure black. The white one had a bottle of blue liquid and dropping it down Codi's throat. While the other one had a dagger pulled back and was about to stab her hand. "Get away!" Brian yelled and they flew away. Then the alarm went off.

Me: Wow! What's next?

Sammie: Not even going to get angry.

Zimner: Review!

Me: D.WING YOU'RE DEAD FROM OUR ERILYER DISCUSION!!! AND SO OUR YOU SAMMIE FOR MY TORTURE!!!!!!!!!

D.Wing/Sammie: Uhh Ohh.


	6. Alive

Me: I'M SOOOO GOING TO KILL THEM!!!!!!

Sammie/D.Wing: I'm SOOO dead.

M.L: HA HA!

Me: YAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The screen showed a giant blue blob making a giant scene, as for the destroying of the buildings well…let's just say Dragon wasn't in the brightest of moods. "BACK OFF PINK FURRBALL!!!!" Dragon screeched at Tiku. "HA HA! You go told!" Lili laughed. "YOU TO YO U ANTAURI FREAK!" She barked at Lili. "Hey!" She defended "let's go! Were wasting Shuggazoom just standing here!" M.L yelled at them over the arguing.

They headed outside, while the rest stayed inside to control the robot. Junlena and Mitsuko stayed behind to guard Codi…well they didn't exactly volunteer to stay…Brian and Dragon pretty much made them do it. "I'm bored" Junlena complained "me too" Mitsuko complained, they sank there elbows on their knees. "We're bored" They said together. Then they saw a light, something jumped out "no way!" They screamed in amazement.

Brian, Dragon, and Sammy were the ones pretty much fighting the thing. Sprx was about to fire missiles until Brian got in his way. Nova was about to do something, which I forgot, until Dragon got in her way. And Sammy pretty much was trying to get in everyone's way.

Kale was sitting on the ground doing nothing bout thinking about her sisters blank stare with her black endless black pools of sadness. She saw a shadow behind her and stared at it. "It can not be!" She said in an unfathomable way.

They were losing options until a blur came out from behind a cloud and destroyed it. Then the blur shot at Brian and grabbed him and took off. "What the heck happened?" Tiku asked "Dark Wing slapped him on the back of his head. Tiku rubbed it. "What was that for?" He asked. This time Lili slapped him in the back of his head.

Brian was trying to get free until he saw he was about 5,000 feet in the air. "AHHH!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!" He screamed. The thing jokingly laughed. "Don't worry! I won't drop you!" A familiar voice comforted. Brian turned and looked at the face of the thing holding him. The suns glow made it look beautiful. "Codi! How can it be?" He asked

Codi swooped down after explaining to him how she was alive. Dragon and Sammy ran to her and hugged her; soon she was smothered with hugs. "How, Who, Where, Why?" Sprx and Gibson asked confusedly "You see the robot monkeys that you chased away from me were actually angels. The white one was giving me the vile, because I wasn't supposed to die yet. The black one was trying to permently kill me." She explained

I back in the robot they celebrated Kales birthday as only Codi remembered. Tiku did something very stupid that got him and Lili sent home. He asked Kale on a date. After Dark Wing got him in a full body cast for no reason they went home. Chelsie got Tiku in a body cast earlier, because he called her cute, so that meant her, M.L, Mitsuko, and Junlena were sent home. Mitsuko and Junlena were sent home, because they were car pooling with M.L and Chelsie. Blade went home because Blade100 told him to and because he got angry for some reason and destroyed half the robot! After many apology's he went home. Kale went home after about a week, because something was creeping her out. Dragon, A.D,

Sammie, and Zimner went home.

Dragon, Sammie, A.D, and Zimner took out a video tape and watched the whole thing on the big screen t.v.

Me: THE END OF AN ANNOYING STAY!!!!!!!!!

D.Wing/L.Wing: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Cole: AWWW!!!

Codi: Shut Up you Fun Sucker!

Me: ARGHH! NEVER AGAIN WILL CODI HAVE CHOCOLATE!

Codi: (Holds a chocolate bar in hand.)

Me: (Snatches it) REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
